Sensei
Sensei, formerly known as ??????, before the Card-Jitsu game and Dojo Courtyard were released), is a penguin that first appeared digging out the Dojo when it was severely damaged by lightning, claiming to have returned from "a long journey". He used to be seen at the Dojo Exterior, but now he can be found inside the Dojo, sitting on the cushion next to the variable-color pot. He wears the color gray, which is not currently available to players. Sensei appears to be a very old Penguin. He has a small white beard, thick white eyebrows, and a traditional Chinese conical straw hat. He later revealed he would launch a card game for training Ninjas, known as "Card Jitsu". His name was revealed to be "Sensei" the Japanese word for 'teacher', implying he is the ninja trainer. Apparently, he said that he came from far away to return, which means he has been to Club Penguin before. He presently is handing out Starter Packs in the Dojo to players training to become Ninjas. He also awards penguins colored belts for their progress in Card Jitsu. Once players get a black belt, Sensei can be challenged and if one wins, they become a true Ninja. Sensei will always win, unless you are a black belt. On July 3 to July 5, Ninjas were able to meet Sensei at the Ninja Hideout, and teach them a new trick (a cloud maker). The award for finding him is an autographed background. He was also seen during Sensei's Scavenger Hunt, teaching ninjas about the upcoming event. He also visited the Fire Dojo and Ninja Hideout on Friday November 20 2009. On the 16th November 2010, Sensei visited Club Penguin when it was the Water Celebration. He had a completely new Player card and he was wearing his Water Suit. The rooms he could be spotted in were: Dojo Courtyard, Dojo, Ninja Hideout and The Water Dojo. Interview In the Penguin Times Issue #163, the Club Penguin Times interviewed Sensei and he revealed things about Ninjas and himself. File:Sensei interview.PNG|The Club Penguin Times interviews Sensei (click to enlarge) Sensei and Rockhopper Rockhopper could be a possible relative of Sensei, seeing as they both are the only penguins to sport beards and bushy eyebrows. They both seem to have a knack for exploring and telling stories to penguins while visiting. Also, when asked about Sensei, Rockhopper replied "I have heard of the great Sensei, he be a great Card Jitsu master. I do remember him from me past though." File:Rockhopper sensei.PNG|A comparison someone drew of Rockhopper and Sensei. File:RockSei.PNG|A comparison of Rockhopper and Sensei's penguin graphics. Sensei's Favorite Games *Chat-Jitsu: I will name an element, and you have to answer with what beats it, as fast as you can! (Sensei often tricks people, by naming random things like marshmallows) *Hit-a-Gong!: I will name a creature, and you have to hit the gong with the named creature on it! (Sensei often tricks people by naming creatures like seahorses and sea llamas) *I spy...: I will name the color of something and you have to name it! *Ninja run!: Sensei gets penguins to run left & right in the Ninja Hideout. *The Fire Game: While in the Fire Dojo, Sensei will shout 'FIRE!' and ninjas must run to something with fire on it. Haikus During his visits, the Sensei talked to penguins in haikus. Sensei's Card-Jitsu Card Haiku ''' The wisest penguin, Knows that every journey begins, With a single step. '''The Cookie Haiku Like the great cookie, We must have honor and strength, And chocolate chips. How to write a haiku To write a haiku. You just need to write three lines. Of 5,7,5. The "Orange" Sky The sky is orange... As orange as orange... Or a tangerine. The Black Puffle Like the Black Puffle. Sometimes we don't like to smile. But skateboard instead. The Wisdom Haiku To find true wisdom. You must train hard and focus And don't skip breakfast. The Epic Awesome Haiku This is a Haiku. An epic awesome Haiku. This Haiku is done. Scavenger Hunt Fires must be round. Search all across the island. Be very careful. The Greatest Ninja The greatest Ninja, Never gives up a battle Or a cup of tea. Wisdom It is quite easy To sound like you have wisdom When talking haiku Sensei's Haiku list of 2010 Greetings: Greetings grasshoppers Hello and good day Bows You could say I have arrived with the rain Hello my students Good day, ninjas Welcome Here there will be a force so powerful. Water. The time has come to master the element of water It is good to see you all my students Phrases: Like the great earthquake, you guys rock the house Turning invisible tires me out. Phew! Fire defeats snow! Water defeats fire! Snow defeats water! How are my ninjas?” Let us visit and discuss the ways of the ninja. Where is your favorite place to be invisible? What is your favorite game? My favorite game is Card-Jitsu Hide and Seek is also great fun. Heh heh! It is easy for ninja to win Hide and Seek, yes? Excuse me my ninjas but I need a short rest from Card-Jitsu. Come face me in the Dojo later. Haha! That joke was very funny! The time has come for us to battle water The Waterfall looks daunting. There are signs of water everywhere” If you tire of your Gi, grab a mop. Directions: Gather around my students! Let me see your skills. Put on your masks for training my students. Water is everywhere on the island. Let’s work together and move water to the Waterfall. Use your ninja skills to move the water. Work together. Please have a seat everyone Ninjas CONCENTRATE Ninjas APPEAR! Ninjas RUN! Ninjas run to the left! Ninjas run to the right! All ninjas use your Cloud Wave and vanish! Ninjas VANISH! Go tell your friends that the water challenge is near Ninjas! The time is now. Let us together build a Water Dojo. Get your friends! We need to build this. Answers: Yes Ninja. That is correct Yes young grasshoppper We will see my Ninja I do not believe so Ninja As ninja we are Beyond any buddy list Always united As ninja, we are always united I would be honored to be your friend Take my background. It means friendship I enjoy watching Card-Jitsu I spend much time in the wilderness I learn much from the puffles To this day I still train to get better A ninja’s work is never done My favorite game is Card-Jitsu My favorite sport is racquetball I like playing it without the racquet My favorite music is calming flutes I also enjoy the sounds of nature I also like the sound of beating drums and gongs My favorite hobby is making tea. It is an artform This is true, my student’s Some ninjas will continue their journey Some ninja are needed to stay and teach others Both are wise ninja choices There will be an opportunity to earn ninja items Much like belts, you will gain one piece at a time Yes they are nice; made of the finest fabrics! My suit? Do you like it? The rain! Beautiful. Powerful.|It was a sign that water was coming Haiku: To write a haiku You just need to write three lines Of five, seven, five This Haiku is new One thing in life is most true We all like Haiku Dojo mystery! History old and clouded Like the stormy sky Now young grasshoppers You, skillful ninja Will find special Amulet “In Martial Artworks “ Amulets are key You must open the door and “Enter if you dare “ We shall build a new “Epic Dojo of Water “And play a new game” Card Jitsu Water Training: Let us train for Card Jitsu Water First warm up! Ninjas must run from one side of Hideout To the other side Start this side! Ninjas ready Ninjas set Ninjas go! Haha too slow! No cheating ninjas! Now my ninjas are as swift as a river! Become blue ninjas for Card-Jitsu Water! Do we have any firefighters? Your presence is welcome Wise ninjas know their health and safety! Ninjas concentrate! Show me your concentrating faces! Now Ninjas VANISH! You have proven yourselves worthy of water! Now for some tea and fortune cookies to celebrate! May I read you my fortune? It says Your students will bring you much honor What would your fortune say? It is true Ninjas! Farewell: Farewell, my students Keep practicing Keep your heads above the water… One secret before I go….|Use your skills to avoid the Waterfall’s edge. I go now, take care Bows SENSEI VANISH! I have more to prepare! Continue your training without me You all have the strength to become Water Ninjas! I am certain you will succeed. Interview with the Sensei In an exclusive interview with Sensei on September 16, 2009 about the orange sky and the machine in the Ninja Hideout, Sensei said, "We will use the fire to awaken the mountain". He also said, "always look to the mountains." Sensei's Knowledge of other Famous Penguins Sensei has 3 explanations about his knowledge of Rockhopper. It is unknown why he knows and doesn't know him: *Rockhopper: Rockhopper, you say? He is a most wonderous pirate, as well as wise. *Rockhopper: Rockhopper? I do not know this lad. Does he know me? *Rockhopper: Rockhopper. Silly penguin. Much to learn in the ways of ninja. *Gary: Gary? I do not know much about him... I hear he is a famous scientist. *Aunt Arctic: Aunt Arctic writes in the paper, doesn't she. Listen to her words. Trivia *"Sensei" means teacher in Japanese. *His greetings are "Greetings, grasshoppers!" & "Hello & Good Day." *There was no stamp given for meeting Sensei as of September 7, 2010. This was updated on November 16, 2010 and is now an extreme stamp. *Sensei trained Amy, the penguin who later became Gamma Gal, as proved in the real life book, Squidzoid Vs Shadow Guy And Gamma Gal: Heroes Unite!. *Sensei has a unique player card which is a picture of him controlling waves in a Water Ninja coat. *According to Sensei's thoughts, he has a beta hat. *Sensei loves pointy hats, as revealed when wearing a anniversary hat to Card-Jitsu Fire. *The Water Sensei player card shows him controling waves Just like the famous novel Percy Jackson's:The lightning thief. *Sensei's Fire, Water, or possibly Snow Suits are slightly different from other penguins. Myths and Rumours *Some Penguins say they saw Sensei go up the wall. This has been confirmed. *Some say Sensei could possibly be related to Rockhopper. But when asked about Sensei, Rockhopper said "Sensei? Who's Sensei?". *Sensei could have been the first penguin to discover Club Penguin Island. Gallery File:Senseirealfire2.JPG|A clear picture of Sensei in his Fire Ninja suit. File:Senseirealfire.JPG|Another clear picture of Sensei in his Fire Ninja suit. File:Senseipic.png|A clear picture of Sensei. File:SENSEI.png|An almost clear picture of Sensei. File:Realsensei.JPG|Proof of Sensei's existence. File:Proofsensei.JPG|Proof of Sensei's existence. File:Dig Out The Dojo - Mystery Penguin.PNG|Sensei's old "Player Card". File:Maybe Ninja.gif|Sensei digging in the snow. File:Senseipillowlol|Sensei sitting on his green pillow in the Dojo. File:Sensei Shocked.jpg|Sensei shocked during a Card-Jitsu match. File:The Sensei PWNs Me.jpg|Sensei playing Thin Ice during a Card-Jitsu match. File:Sensei .jpg|Sensei mocking Sanity1's theory of how to become a ninja. File:Sensei Poses in a Rap Music Position.png|Sensei with his arms crossed File:Sensei Breaks the Fourth Wall.png|Sensei refers to the real world in a Penguin Times interview. File:Sensei's Cookie.jpg|Sensei predicts your future... Rockhopper's coming! File:Senseiback.jpg|Sensei's Background in SWF form. File:ZaSonamySensei.png|Sensei's background on a penguin's player card. File:ZaZMightSensei.png|Sensei's background pickup. File:Senseiplayercard.png|Sensei's Player Card. File:Gray penguin.png|Sensei's Player Card while loading. Note the gray penguin. File:Sensei 1.jpg|Sensei in the Ninja Hideout. File:Sensei 2.jpg|A other picture of Sensei in the Ninja Hideout. File:Sensei Vanish.jpg|SENSEI VANISH! File:Skinner.jpg|Comparison of Silver. Note the real Sensei's darker color. File:Senseinewcard.jpg|Sensei's Card Jitsu Card File:Senseicj.jpg|Sensei playing Card Jitsu. File:SenseiPlushNew.jpg|Sensei as a plush toy. File:Sensei Mix 'n' Match.png|Sensei as a Mix 'n' Match figure File:Fire sensei.png|Sensei in his Fire Coat File:Fire Sensei in game.png|A clear picture of Sensei in his fire suit. File:Sensei Card Jitsu.png|Sensei playing Card-Jitsu Fire. File:Sensei name.png|Sensei. File:Fire sensei real.png|Sensei in his Fire Coat. File:Fire sensei card.png|Sensei's Player Card, while wearing his Fire Coat. File:Sensei sig new.png|Sensei's Signature. File:Sensei puffle.jpg|A White Puffle following Sensei. File:SenseiPic.PNG|The Sensei again in his fire coat. File:SenseiinFireCoat.png|Sensei, yet again, in his fire coat. File:sensei head.PNG|Sensei playing Card-jitsu, note his head File:Water Sensei 1.PNG|Sensei's player card 2010 File:Water Sensei.gif|Water Sensei in his Water suit. Sensei Water.jpg Sensei Wise 25.png I MET SENSEI 3.3.jpg|Meeting Sensei Sensei + BG.png|Sensei Info Box Sensei Master Of Card-Jitsu.png|Sensei, Master Of Card-Jitsu Crowding Water Sensei.png|Massive Crowd Around Sensei at the Dock. (19/11/10) See also *Famous Penguins *Card-Jitsu *Dojo *Dojo Courtyard *Dojo Exterior *Ninja Hideout *Ninja Progress *Ninja Mask *Sensei Autographed Background *Fire Dojo *Volcano *Fire Suit *Water Suit *Water Dojo *Waterfall SWF The Dojo Courtyard The Dojo Ninja Hideout The Fire Dojo The Water Dojo Category:Ninjas Category:Dojo Category:Famous Penguins Category:Penguins Category:Club Penguin Category:Characters